It is, of course, generally known to utilize carts, dollies and other apparatuses for moving, transporting, and/or storing objects thereon. For example, there are many types of dollies that may be used to move objects, such as furniture dollies and appliance dollies. A furniture dolly comprises a square or rectangular, horizontal frame, short, broad platform on wheels or casters, typically made of wood, but the dolly may be made of any material, such as metal. An appliance dolly typically consists of a relatively short platform shaped like a thin plate, and a long, slender metallic frame that is disposed ninety degrees to the short platform, with a plurality of wheels disposed at the ninety degree junction, having one or more handles on a top end of the frame for tilting the dolly. The appliance dolly can support items on the platform and the frame, and can be moved by the wheels when the appliance dolly is tilted.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate these prior art types of dollies. It should be noted, however, that the present invention relates to any movable cart or platform that a person may utilize to move objects consisting of a platform and wheels or other floor contacting elements. For example, movement of a sled on rails is contemplated by the present invention. For purposes of the present invention, the above-identified dollies will be discussed, but the invention should not be limited as described herein.
Oftentimes, a user of a dolly will place one or more items on the dolly for moving the same using the wheels or other floor contacting elements thereunder. As noted above, for example, a user may place one or more items on the short platform of an appliance dolly, grasp the handle on the top end of the metal frame, and tilt the dolly back to be rollable on the wheels. The one or more items thereon will be held on the platform by gravity, forcing the one or more items onto the surface of the platform and also against the metallic frame. In many cases, straps may be secured around the one or more items to provide additional security so that the one or more items do not fall off the platform and metallic frame when moved.
When a user wishes to remove the appliance dolly from beneath the one or more items, the typical method of doing so involves the user tilting the appliance dolly up so that the platform rests on the floor or ground, with the objects atop the platform surface. Next, the user bends over and grasps the metallic frame and attempts to move the platform rearwardly from beneath the one or more items. Typically, this requires the user to bend over and grasp a handle, bar, wheel axle or other like element toward the bottom of the dolly and pull with force rearwardly so that the platform, typically a thin sheet of metal, slides from beneath the one or more items.
This method, requiring the user to bend over and grasp and pull the dolly, places the user in an unnatural position, and potentially causes stress to the user's back muscles and supporting structure. Bending and pulling may be detrimental to a user, especially a user who already suffers from back problems. And if a user repeatedly carries out this motion, he or she may develop serious back issues over time. For example, a mover may move many objects via a dolly, such as an appliance dolly, and each time he or she must remove the dolly from beneath the one or more objects, he or she may be required to bend over and pull. This motion may be required multiple times per day.
Moreover, in many cases, the dolly itself may be quite heavy, and the amount of force required to move the dolly from beneath one or more items may be substantial, contributing to damaging the user's back or other bodily structure. A need exists, therefore, for apparatuses and methods of using the same that allows a user to move a dolly without undue strain on the user's back. More specifically, a need exists for footwear article extension apparatuses and methods of using the same that may be utilized by a wearer to easily and efficiently move a dolly using the wearer's leg power instead of the wearer's back and arms.
In addition, a need exists for apparatuses and methods of using the same that provides an easy and convenient means for a user to move a dolly. Further, a need exists for apparatuses and methods of using the same that is easy for a user to wear and use.
Moreover, a need exists for apparatuses and methods of using the same that may be integrally connected or molded to a footwear article and worn by a user. Alternatively, a need exists for apparatuses and methods of using the same that may be strapped onto a footwear article or slipped onto a footwear article for use of the same.